Simple Folk
by RzSumisu
Summary: During a ride to another aristocrat's house through the country side, Ciel decides he want to stop to get out for some fresh air.  And he finds something that seems to interest him.


Title: Simple Folk

Author: Rizu Sumisu

Rated: Everyone.

Pairings: None.

Warnings: Nope, there isn't any this time!

Disclaimers: Characters belong to Yana Toboso. Except for the children and woman in the sundress, they belong to me. Also, the stuff I say about how they keep food good and all of that is based on what i've heard about when my grandmother was young.

Summary: During a ride to another aristocrat's house through the country side, Ciel decides he want to stop to get out for some fresh air. And he finds something that seems to interest him.

Notes: Notice that I have not written nearly as much up here as I usually do! Yeah, I noticed that pretty quickly. I would like to have this fanfiction be one of those ones thats short and meaningful, instead of really long. I normally want my stories to be long, and have alot to them, but this is me trying my hand at one of the stories that had a word count in the hundereds. This shall also be the first Kuroshisuji fic that I will be posting on here. But there will be many to come! Wish me luck! :D And I do so hope that you enjoy this.

"Stop here, Sebastian! Just for a moment." Ciel Phantomhive's voice came from the carriage, and Sebastian slowed the horses to a trot, making the carriage slow, and then came to an eventual halt by the side of the dirt road they had been on.

The young aristocrat hopped out of the carriage, his walking stick in his hand, the silver handle gleaming in the bright sunlight. Sebastian turned and stood from his seat as well, jumping down onto the ground with grace. The back of his tail coat came to rest behind him with a swish like motion as he landed.

"If you don't me asking you, m'lord, why did we stop here?" Sebastian said, his voice low. One of the black mares that was used to pull the carriage snorted, happy that they were taking a break, and nudged the horse standing next to him. Sebastian turned his head torward the horses for a moment, surveying the animals from beneath his dark lashes. The demon thought horses to be beautiful creatures, although he did not lke them as much as he liked cats.

"Because, Sebastian. It is hot out, and the carriage was stuffy. You didn't expect me to just ride in there all afternoon did you?" Ciel asked the demon, a sort of arrogant disbelief in his voice.

The butler only found this amusing though, as his usual smile lit up his face. "No, I suppose not." He answered.

As they stood, Ciel walked down the road about five feet, claiming that he was streching his legs for the miles in the carriage that were to come. After all, they were heading to another aristocrats house and they wouldn't arrive there for another three hours if they kept up the pace they had been going at.

"Sebastian, come here at once." Ciel said, almost offhandedly, and as Sebastian turned his head he noticed that his master was staring with an almost interested look, at something somewhere across the road.

Following orders, he went over to stand beside his young master. "Yes?"

"What are those people over there doing?" Ciel asked the butler, and pointed to a spot a ways over, someplace down the next road up ahead that turned over to the right.

Ciel seemed to be pointing at a group of women in pale dresses out in the sun, going through what looked to be a field full of corn stalks. The women laughed as they took the corn off the stalks, chatting to each other and overall having a good time while they worked. One in particular wore a yellow sun dress that stopped somewhere around her knees and had some cute ruffles at the bottom. Her hair was in a high pony tail that was a pretty chestnut color, tied up with a yellow bow that matched her dress quite nicely. She had filled her basket and picked it up with strong arms, ready to take it back to the house.

"Sir, they are harvesting the food they have grown." Sebastian said, with a small hint of amusement that the boy didn't know something as simple as that.

"Why?" The young lord questioned.

"We are in the country side. This is how they get their food for the winter. They grow their crops several times, and harvest them throughout the summer. I have heard that to store the food, they can it to preserve it and store it in a pantry or basement where it is cooler so it won't spoil." Sebastian explained to the young Ciel. The demon himself did not really get why the boy thought this so interesting.

"Hmm." Was all Ciel said, as he continued to observe them.

The same woman in the yellow dress set her basket full of corn onto the porch, just as some small children ran out the door. One looked small, around three years old perhaps, and was trailing behind. The second was around maybe seven years. The third looked to be around ten years old, close to the age that Ciel himself was. The woman motioned to the children and they came over to her as she showed them how to take the husks off the corn. After they showed some understanding, she left the basket next to the children, and this time headed over torward a small garden near the house and began to gather some ripe, red, tomatoes and set them in her lap as she intended to use her dress to carry them back into the house.

Sebastian looked down at the young lord, and was about to say something, when Ciel suddenly turned to head back into the carriage. "Come Sebastian. We should get going or else we will never get there."

The butler nodded, and helped the boy back into the carriage, before getting back up to sit on the front, grabbing the reins of the horses and pulling causing the horses to whine and begin in a trot down the road.

As they headed down the road again at a good, steady pace, Sebastian noticed with some amusement as the lady in the yellow sundress looked up with a kind smile, and waved at the butler.

And Sebastian just smiled, and waved back.

Reviews and favorites shall be greatly appreciated! Maybe some of you have some suggestions or requests for one of my next stories? :D You know whats funny? I had a hard time spelling the word tomatoes. I did spell it right, didn't I? And who knows, maybe i'll have the lady in yellow show up again in another story. :D 


End file.
